A Perfect Portrayal
by FlowingSilverDreams
Summary: She was crushed. Although she remained poised in perfect collection, her mind was a hurricane of feelings and she was without shelter. It wasn't as though she hadn't known this was a possibility; her passion was all about risk and chance and the outcome was never guaranteed... Modern AU, ONESHOT


A/N: Hey all! This is just a little something I cooked up while trying to update my other fic- obviously, this won out. I've left several things to the imagination, such as the play Rin's auditioning for, how old she is, and the length of her relationship with Sesshomaru. Please leave a review, it means a lot!

* * *

 _A Perfect Portrayal_

She was crushed. Although she remained poised in perfect collection, her mind was a hurricane of feelings and she was without shelter. It wasn't as though she hadn't known this was a possibility; her passion was all about risk and chance and the outcome was never guaranteed. She tried to tell herself a thousand times before the audition that she would have to be strong if things took a turn for the worst, but nothing could really prepare you for the rejection that sliced like a cold knife, leaving pain in your heart and a certain numbness everywhere else.

* * *

 _Before…_

"Ahh, I'm so nervous!"

"You will be fine, Rin."

"But what if I choke on stage?"

"You will be fine."

They were in Sesshomaru's home office, hours before the citywide auditions for a small play running at the local theater. Rin had performed several successful roles there over the last few years, but that never seemed to quell the flood of nerves that swamped her before every new audition. Theater wasn't her job or even her major; it was merely a strong passion of hers, something she had chosen to try in her free time. She was rather good at it, interpreting characters quicker than even the directors could and breathing new life into an old show. At first it had only been something to do during the long hours her mate worked, but now it was almost an obsession. When she wasn't in a play, she didn't know what else to do. She could work if she wanted to, but her mate's abundant wealth allowed her to pursue other interests. And although she loved her mate senseless, spending time with him wasn't the only thing she enjoyed. Rin was very social and the theater introduced her to a plethora of interesting people. Lucky for her, Sesshomaru didn't seem to hold an aversion to theater. It wasn't quite his cup of tea, but he seemed to enjoy watching her perform, knowing how much joy it brought her with every show.

Squinting at her Lord husband and mate, Rin put her hands on her hips. "Are you even listening to me?"

Looking up from the papers he was scanning, Sesshomaru appraised his mate. At the clear look of worry on her face and the anxiety slowly creeping into her scent, he sighed and put down his pen. "Come here, Rin."

Truth be told, Sesshomaru wasn't a huge fan of this… audition process she went through time and time again. He was never very pleased with anything that made his mate anxious, and the weeks leading up to an audition and the waiting afterwards always brought her great stress. But the stage made his tiny mate absolutely thrilled, and he could never deny her anything. If only they could skip right to rehearsals and avoid all of the needless toil.

Pulling her down into his lap when she got close enough, Sesshomaru gently captured Rin's lips with his own. "This is not worth your worry, mate."

Biting her lip in a way that made Sesshomaru's thoughts momentarily stray, she took deep breaths. "I know it's not a big deal to you, but it is to me Sessh- I really, really want to be a part of this production."

Sesshomaru ran his claws lightly up and down her arms. "This Sesshomaru has no doubt his mate will completely impress the judges with her talent." He knew she always found it amusing when he spoke in third person, so he was relieved to see her responding smile. "Besides," his voice dropped as a low growl built in his throat. "Should they foolishly turn you away, I will force them to reconsider."

Slipping her arms around his neck, Rin nuzzled the underside of his chin. "My knight in fluffy armor."

His growl turned playful as he captured her lips once more, this time nipping her lip and gaining entrance to her sweet mouth. Even though he and Rin were still considered new mates by demon standards, he was sure even after thousands of years he would never tire of her or her responses to him. Lifting her to lay back on his desk, he covered her small body with his much larger one. "This Sesshomaru is more than willing to distract his mate from this petty audition, if she would so desire…"

Rin smiled and brought her mouth up to meet his, which he took as an affirmative to his offer. He was then surprised moments later when Rin pulled back from him. "I would love a distraction, but I really need to go over my monologue again. I only have one more day."

Sesshomaru's face was downright comical. Pulling her body against his, he frowned. "That's more than enough time."

Almost feeling bad for turning him down, but also laughing at his frustration, Rin attempted to pull herself away from the dog demon. "There will be plenty of time to _celebrate_ ," she emphasized with a quick kiss to his jaw. "After I get the part. I'm sorry koibito, but I'm really not up to it right now." Slipping out of her mates grip, Rin bounced to the other side of the room. "I'll make up for it later, kay?" She threw a kiss over her shoulder and she was gone.

On second thought, maybe Sesshomaru wasn't such a huge fan of these theater productions after all. Sinking back into his leather chair, he secretly damned the creator of such entertainment for taking his mate's attention from him.

* * *

 _After…_

She couldn't even remember whose names they did or didn't call; all that mattered was that they hadn't said _her_ name. How terribly awful it felt to be turned away in front of everyone, to so obviously fail at something everyone had come to know her for. And it wasn't that she had been _bad-_ no, she was _far_ from it. The issue had become that all of the actors auditioning beside her were of equal talent and it had made the casting process increasingly difficult. She couldn't even regret what she had done, because she was _proud_ of what she had brought to every character they asked her to read on stage. The lack of a role wasn't a poor reflection on her acting; it was simply that someone else was better suited to the few available spots.

So she did the only thing she could possibly do as the newly cast actors congratulated each other and went to pick up copies of the freshly printed script she held only thirty minutes prior: she packed up her belongings with a barely there smile on her face, and fled the auditorium.

* * *

 _Before…_

"Hey Rin-chan, are you ready for today?"

The petite raven-haired woman spun around at the sound of her name, giving a brilliant smile to her friend, Mei. "Hai, Mei-chan. I'm looking forward to it." Mei had been through two productions with Rin and the two had become fast friends. "I'm very nervous though."

"Why? If anyone's gonna make it, you will- the lead fits you perfectly!"

Blushing and refusing the compliment, Rin turned to her mate who remained stoic at her side. "I will be fine from here, Sessh. I'll call you when I'm finished, ne?"

Nodding, Sesshomaru placed a kiss on the crown of his small mate's head and whispered softly. "You will be magnificent, Rin."

Rin gave him a grateful smile and a peck on the lips before turning back to her friend and hurrying through the doors to the old theater in the center of town.

"You and Sesshomaru are precious. Why can't I find a man like that?" Mei asked as they entered the auditorium.

Rin gave her friend a knowing look. "You play too hard to get, Mei. They stop chasing eventually…"

With a critical expression, Mei crossed her arms. "I don't know about that, _Mrs. Takahashi._ The dog chased you."

"That's because he _is_ a dog!" Rin giggled. "Demons are different; they just know who they're meant to be with. If you're meant to be a demon's mate, Mei, than you will be. I'm just saying you could cut the regular crowd some slack."

Rolling her eyes, Mei plopped herself down in a seat. "I'm not discussing this with you, your relationship is literally from a romance novel."

Shaking their heads in laughter, the two greeted the other hopeful actors and tried to quiet the building nerves.

* * *

 _After…_

 _When did the bathroom become so hard to find?_ Rin thought in frustration as she tried to find a safe place to process what had just happened. She didn't want to wait for a cab to take her to a café or for Sesshomaru to take her home; she didn't think she could speak to anyone right now. She just needed to hide before one of the other actors tried to sympathize with her.

Walking stiffly down the darkened hallways of the otherwise empty theater, Rin made it to the staircase. She hurried to the second floor, and then the third floor after that, putting as much distance between her and directors she had once shared cocktails with after a matinee, or the crewmembers whose names she could never remember that took a try at acting. There was a bathroom on the top floor that she had run to in the past to quickly check her make up during rehearsal or to catch her breath before opening night. It was warmly decorated and the perfect place to handle her current predicament.

Pushing the door closed behind her, Rin hurried into one of the stalls and dropped her bag on the floor. Leaning against the wall because she didn't care to sit on the toilet, Rin rubbed her temples and tried to overcome the growing feeling of despair.

 _Why? I could have played one of the minor roles if I didn't fit the lead! They know how versatile an actress I am; I just can't believe they did this! What will I do for the next three months without rehearsal? I swear they cast everyone I worked with in the last play, am I not as good as they are? Did I disappoint them? I must be so disposable to them; it will be like last year never happened._

Her confidence was completely shattered. All of her plans for the next few months were centered on the unconscious acceptance of a role she had never received, or plans she didn't make for that matter. What would Sesshomaru or her friends think of her? She had told so many people about how excited she was for this show and now it had blown up in her face.

Pulling out her cell phone, Rin debated whether or not she should tell anyone. There was only one person she felt like texting at the moment, and that was her mate. Quickly she sent him a text: _i didnt make the play_

Without waiting for a reply, Rin shoved the phone back in her pocket and ran her hands through her dark, curly hair. She was so shocked and confused that she was beyond even tears. No doubt they would come later, but she didn't even have the energy to cry right now. She _couldn't_ cry right now. Someone could walk by and hear her, and then she would have to clutch her dignity like her pocketbook and dismiss their somewhat genuine sympathy.

Her mind simply wouldn't wrap around this outcome, jumping from one awful conclusion to the next. She felt as though all of the work she had done with them in the last year meant nothing and that they would forget about her as the rehearsals she longed for, but wouldn't participate in, dragged on. She imagined the other actors she had come to love last year, growing closer to each other while she sat by her lonesome at home.

Worse than that, she could already feel the suffocating loss of the spotlight leaving her dreams in total darkness. She lived for the excitement that came moments before a performance just as she lived for the surge of adrenaline her mate's loving touch could bring her in an instant. Glancing tiredly at the toilet to her left, Rin could clearly picture the long nights of tech week, filled with costumes and mic checks and Act 2 Scene 3 fifteen times through until that one line was spoken right, flushing straight down with the murky water. So many things she would miss, and so many nights she would spend thinking about what she couldn't be a part of.

Ignoring her now vibrating phone, Rin picked up her discarded purse and exited the bathroom stall with shaky hands. Feeling grimy even though there was no doubt this theater had the finest bathrooms in town, she washed her hands in the sink. Once she had dried her hands, she gained enough courage to look at herself in the mirror.

The woman looking back at her was unmistakably Rin Takahashi, without even red eyes to dissuade the recognition. But Rin knew herself better than that, and even though her eyes were clear and dry to the passerby, there was something hidden deep within them that was clearly out of place. The longer she stared, the more disappointed she became with herself and her reaction to the entire ordeal. She needed to be stronger than this. Lots of people were cut at every audition, and she was naïve to believe she would escape such an outcome forever. How could Rin feel so much pain over such an insignificant little audition? She who was mated to the most powerful and influential demon in the world and had everything she could ever want given to her by his hand.

But that was it, wasn't it? Achieving a place in the cast of a play or a musical was something she did based off of her own merit, her own talent. It wasn't given to her because of her mate or her money; it was one of the few things she could do without Sesshomaru, almost a small way for her to show him that she was capable of achieving things herself. None of it was necessary, but Rin felt empowered by her ability to perform.

Rin tore her eyes away from her reflection and finally acknowledged her cell phone. She had three missed calls from Sesshomaru and finally one text message that read: _I'm coming to pick you up._

As much as Rin desired her mate's comforting embrace, she also feared his disappointment. Sesshomaru strived for perfection in all things, and although she was aware she would never be perfect, due to her humanity and such, she still tried to please him in any way she could. She had never tried to change her personality, because mates were made to suit each other completely, and obviously fate had paired them for a reason, but she did try to excel in everything she did just to make him proud of her, the human woman he had been given. Although Sesshomaru never gave her any reason to feel such pressure, Rin placed high standards on herself to match the rest of his world.

So now that she had absolutely failed in the one thing she had come to mistakenly believe she would always triumph, she was not ready to face her mate either.

* * *

 _Before…_

" _If by your art, my dearest father, you have put the wild waters in this roar, allay them. The sky, it seems, would pour down stinking pitch, but that the sea, mounting to the welkin's cheek, dashes the fire out. O, I have suffered with those that I saw suffer: a brave vessel, who had, no doubt, some noble creature in her, dash'd all to pieces."_ Rin paused with intention, clutching her hand to her heart in earnest. _"O, the cry did knock against my very heart. Poor souls, they perish'd. Had I been any god of power, I would have sunk the sea within the earth or ere it should the good ship so have swallow'd and the fraughting souls within her."_

She let out a deep breath as she held her final position and the small crowd of nervous actors gave a round of applause. Pushing a few strands of disobedient hair out of her face, Rin walked gracefully off the stage and resumed her seat by Mei.

"That was incredible!" someone behind her whispered loud enough for her to hear, and she gave a blinding smile, so relieved to finally be free of this constant stressor. It never ceased to amaze her how many days were spent obsessing over an audition that never exceeded two minutes.

Mei leaned towards her as the next person took the stage. "Seriously Rin, you killed it. You make Shakespeare look like a piece of cake."

"Aw, thanks. Your monologue was amazing." Rin whispered back, feeling the confidence she had tried to quell come creeping back into her conscious, giving her more optimism than she dared carry. It was hard not to feel like the end goal was attainable when she delivered her lines to near perfection and the people around her were convinced she had already been cast.

But this was show business, where nothing is ever certain. She should have remembered that as she sat through the rest of the auditions; her foolish expectations were only setting her up for a crash.

It took nearly an hour more to finish all of the monologues, and another forty-five minutes for the six judges to converse and compile the callback list. The plan was to have the eight-person show completely cast that day by finishing all of the callbacks that night. Then, after publically announcing the cast of the show, they would dive right into the first read through the next day. Rin was starting to get hungry, but she didn't want to leave the auditorium in case the directors came back. So instead, she sat with Mei and a few of their other friends, Kenji and Satomi.

"Guys, I have never seen so many spectacular monologues at one audition." Mei gestured around wildly. "It's actually scary how good everyone is."

"I know right? Rin, Miranda's role in _The Tempest_ was made for you. You couldn't have chosen a better monologue." Kenji complimented, earning a very bashful smile from the young woman.

"You're too kind, Kenji. I was blown away by your audition! I'm so used to you in comedic roles, I don't know if I've ever seen you so serious. It was spectacular!"

He grinned and shook his head. "I just enjoyed the-"

"Look, the directors are back!" Satomi exclaimed, rushing to settle herself in a chair as everyone else followed suit. After a few minutes, the room was silent save for a few sniffles and coughs because the room was freezing, and one of the directors, an older man named Yoshi, who Rin looked up to as an uncle of sorts, spoke up. "Wow. The audition line up this year was absolutely stunning and I couldn't more proud of the faces I recognize and the faces I haven't even met yet. I'm even more excited about seeing some of you read for callbacks; that being said, I have to say right now that not receiving a callback is not a bad reflection on your performance. There are lots of factors that weigh into our decisions. Also, having a callback does not guarantee you a spot in the show- roles are limited this year, as always, and we try to do what's best for the show regardless of how talented an individual is. So, without further ado, this is who we would like to see for callbacks…"

* * *

 _After…_

Sesshomaru's day had been fairly normal, considering he took a half-day off of work to relax and take Rin to her audition. Being the CEO of a company that controlled nearly every other corporation in the world meant he had the freedom to take off work anytime he wanted, although he rarely did so. Rin accused him of being a workaholic, and he couldn't say he disagreed with her. It was important to him that the company ran with flawless success, and actually found some elements of his job nearly as ruthless as the great battles he once took part in during the feudal era. Many things may have changed since then, but the ambition and power of demon kind had remained as present as ever, appearing on a new battlefield: the corporate world.

He had woken up late with his mate's head resting on his chest and her arms wrapped tightly around him, basking in her exquisite scent and her reassuring warmth. As a demon, he did not require as much sleep as his little mate, but he still relished every moment he could spend alone with her, shielded from the world in his arms, safe to let her dreams take flight as he simply admired her in the quiet of their breathing.

It had been extremely difficult in the beginning, to express the level of his affection for the tiny slip of a girl that had been tossed into his life. Neither sentimental nor talkative, he had struggled to communicate his need for her, his want for her, his _love_ for her. But Rin had certainly amazed and relieved him with her unconscious ability to understand him in every way. Words were never needed to show devotion, although they came eventually. No one more perfect for him could ever exist.

And Sesshomaru would never hesitate to admit that he desired perfection. It was a well-known fact about the taiyoukai, that his business ran with complete fluidity, his suits always pressed and shoes polished; his grand estate, only one of many homes he owned, immaculate in its splendor- even his mate, they said, was the purest form of the word. Although he whole-heartedly agreed, he was aware that Rin didn't, and made an effort to prove she belonged by his side. He couldn't say he didn't appreciate it, because he loved to watch Rin shine in all that she did, but there was always the possibility things would not work out and she would end up hurt.

So when he was looking over some plans for a new project in his main company office, he was instantly alarmed by the slow distress making its way into the back of his mind through their mate bond. He was further disconcerted when he received the brief and uncharacteristic text message: _i didnt make the play_

In all honesty, he hadn't quite expected this. While he knew theater was a risky business in much the same way his career was, he had come to expect Rin's success due to her extreme talent in the field. His Rin really was _born_ to perform.

He knew his mate better than he knew himself and so he was well aware of how devastated she had to be. He was filled with the intense urge to find and comfort her, as well as destroy those that had caused her upset. Rushing from the office, he immediately dialed her cell to let her know he was on the way.

Passing the receptionist, Hari, he paused to let her know he wouldn't be returning for the rest of the day. Knowing better than to question the big boss, Hari nodded while she watched curiously as he punched numbers into his phone again before irritably leaning against the wall of the elevator as the door closed. Shaking her head, she went back to typing.

If there was one thing Sesshomaru despised, it was cell phones. Cell phones gave people to ability to ignore him, if they so choose, something that would never be tolerated in his presence; it also allowed his mate to distance herself from him, and that simply would not do. After calling her several times and sending a text that he was on his way, Sesshomaru entered the company parking lot and unlocked his silver Lamborghini, jumping in quickly and leaving the building behind him. The negative emotions seeping through their bond was causing his instincts to surge in response, causing him to swerve around city traffic, impatient to see her.

Parking his car right in front of the city theater, Sesshomaru fully intended to rush into the building until he saw his mate was already pushing through the large glass doors, heading in his direction. Her face was carefully schooled, something she no doubt picked up from him, and her posture rigid. Settling back into his seat, Sesshomaru reached across the passenger side to open the door for her when she got close enough and eyed her with concern.

Not really comfortable facing her mate, Rin buckled her seatbelt and began fiddling with her nails, waiting for him to start the car. When they continued to sit in silence, Rin finally looked up at her mate with a furrowed brow and nodded towards the steering wheel.

Sighing, Sesshomaru pulled into the road, deciding to let his mate confide in him when she felt comfortable. He was not sure how to react to her current mood, knowing that she was still very upset but desperate not to show it. Glancing over at her as they neared home, he suppressed a growl; how he would love to tear into those ridiculous directors who put her in this situation.

* * *

 _Before…_

"I'm so relieved we all got callbacks." Mei said excitedly, fanning herself with the scripts they were given to read from.

Smirking conspiratorially, Kenji held up the illustrated cover of the script that showed a girl with hair very similar to Rin's dark curls. "I think we all know who's going to get the lead."

Smiling bashfully, Rin tried to suppress the growing hope in her chest. "Come now, Kenji; how would you feel if actors were cast for their hair color rather than their talent?"

"Yes but you have both, my dear." He said, sending her a flirtatious wink.

"You had better watch yourself Kenji, unless you want Rin's guard dog to come crashing through the door." Mei reminded in good humor, settling herself on one of the red velvet theater seats. The others followed suit as the directors resumed their places and began calling names for character readings.

Rin had received callbacks for several different roles, some which required one other actor or several. Having a limited knowledge of each particular character, she attempted to bring something new and original to each one, hoping to display different emotions and sides to her acting.

After reading several times for the main part with different people, Rin had already begun to assume the director's were leaning in her direction, even though her friend Satomi was also reading for the same parts. She should have known better than to get cocky: she had seen some of the best actors ruined by their egos.

It took almost an hour to get through everything, the directors continually turning to discuss in low voices who they wanted to see together and who should read again, etc. Once everyone had finished, they stood up and left the room a second time to make the final cuts, Rin and the rest of her friends assembling in the front row to wait.

"How are we all feeling?" Mei asked the group as they all stood shivering from the unyielding cold of the auditorium.

Kenji ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know about me, but I pity the directors right now; having to pick between Rin and Satomi has got to be hell."

Rubbing her hands together nervously, Rin gave a tight smile. "I feel good about it but you never really know. What about you, Mei?"

Mei crossed her arms in nonchalance. "Same thing. I hate this part."

Rin smiled encouragingly. "I think you have a real shot at getting in. Your scene with Hachiro was really solid and I could tell the directors liked it."

Eye lighting up, Mei beamed. "You really think so?"

Opening her mouth to answer, Rin was interrupted by the directors calling everyone's attention. They shared a nervous look and quickly found their seats.

Yoshi stood next to the other two directors, holding a clipboard and a solemn expression. "I don't want to keep some of you here any longer than necessary so I'm just going to get right to it. Thank you all for coming and congratulations to those that made it."

Rin gripped the hem of her shirt tightly as she listened to Yoshi speak. Although there was nothing that could give her any indication of what would be said, Rin had the dreadful feeling that her name wouldn't be called. Maybe it was universe trying to let her down lightly, but looking at the face of the man she had worked with so many times before, and the faces of the hopeful and talented actors around her, she just knew it.

Yoshi called Satomi and Kenji's name for the leads, and Mei soon after that- before she knew it, there was no one left to call and everyone was walking away.

She was crushed.

* * *

 _After…_

When they pulled into the garage, Rin didn't move to get out. Looking at her feet, she finally spoke. "It… It didn't go poorly. I did everything I planned, trying to bring something new to every character they had me read for and it was good… It just wasn't good enough." She sat quietly for a few moments before turning her face to look at him. She gave a small smile and he could already see the determination building in her beautiful brown eyes. "It's okay though. I'm blessed to have been a part of the other productions and this is just a lesson in humility. Everything happens for a reason, I know that."

Finally exiting the vehicle and entering the house, Sesshomaru continued to stare at his tiny mate in awe of her delicate strength while they sat in the kitchen. Rin, in a rather vulnerable emotional state, interpreted his silence as disappointment and fidgeted with her glass of water on the counter. Giving her mate a nervous sideways glance, Rin took a deep breath. "I know I must look like a failure, but-"

Before Rin could utter another word, Sesshomaru had growled and crushed her to his much larger frame. Unable to contain his pride and admiration for his mate, Sesshomaru lifted her up to sit on the kitchen island and showered her face with kisses.

Rin sat in surprise as he licked and kissed her jaw all the way to his mark on her neck, threading her hands through his silver hair until he moved his head up to look her in the eye. "My beloved Rin," he spoke softly, kissing her lips. "You are not a failure, _never_ a failure." He said sternly, catching her chin to make sure she was focused on him.

Rin scowled. "But Sesshomaru, I messed up on the only thing I'm good at! I know it's not permanent or anything, but I hate to disappoint you. Everything and everyone around you is flawless, and sometimes I just feel… I don't know, out of place."

Brushing his thumb against her lips, Sesshomaru frowned. "Your place will always be at my side. And acting is not the only thing you are good at." Rin raised an eyebrow when he smirked. "I can think of many things my Rin is good at- excellent in fact."

Leaning back, Rin crossed her arms deciding to play along. "Do tell."

"For starters, my Rin makes an incredible chef. I do not eat human food, but for her cooking, I make an exception."

"Alright, what else?"

Placing both hands on the counter, effectively caging her in, he continued. "My Rin is very good at distracting me from my work…" he nipped at her earlobe. "And bringing this Sesshomaru to his knees." He was gratified to receive her charming laugh.

"That's true, I cannot think of anyone else who could do that." Rin said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You are far better than good at a great deal more than that, beloved." Closing his eyes as he inhaled her scent, Sesshomaru reopened them to stare at her in amazement. "But for reasons I cannot understand, you do not realize that to me, no one is perfect but you."

Feeling her eyes water, not from the results of her audition, but from the sheer love she saw in his eyes and adoration flowing through their mate bond, Rin crashed her lips against his and poured all of her love back into him. Pulling away only after being thoroughly kissed, Rin hugged her mate tightly as he carried her up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Thank you." She whispered, feeling all of her earlier sadness drift away. As long as she had Sesshomaru, to love and to hold, she didn't need anything else.

* * *

 _Four Months Later…_

"Wasn't it a great show, Sessh? I thought the sets were amazing! Oh, and don't even get me started on Mei's acting- it was stunning. That scene at the end where the whole cast got in a fight and-"

"I know Rin: I was sitting next to you."

Twirling around as they walked out of the theater and into the night, Rin grabbed onto his arm and smiled up at her mate. "Thank you for coming with me. I'm really glad I went. I was worried watching the show would only make me picture what it would have been like if I had played a part, but it didn't even cross my mind; we know now why it couldn't have been anyways. I'm really happy for all of my friends, they must be very proud."

"Indeed." The last few months had been rather hectic. His company had undergone a large merger with their biggest business rival and Sesshomaru was forced to go on a lot of business trips to oversee the whole ordeal, all of which Rin was able to accompany him on due to her free schedule. Rin was extremely popular with his business partners and sweet-talked everyone involved with the merger, making it run smoothly. To top it all of, Rin had recently discovered she was pregnant and the couple had been making lots of preparations. Already, Rin had a steadily growing bump on her tummy, filling her demon mate with lots of his own anxiety and stress. He almost never left her side, opting to work at home in order to provide her every desire. Spending so much time at home was beginning to drive her a bit crazy and Rin was looking for something to do, which was why she was thrilled to have read a certain advertisement in the theater program.

"So Sesshomaru, I don't know if you looked at the program of not, but you won't believe what play they're doing in the spring!"

Sesshomaru glanced at his mate suspiciously as they continued to walk down the street. "I'm sure you'll tell me."

" _The Tempest_! Remember, that's where I found my monologue for this show!"

 _How could he forget the monologue that kept her occupied for hours out of his arms,_ he thought with an eye roll too quick for her to catch.

"Auditions for it are sometime in the spring. I just hope it's not too soon after the baby comes, I won't have very much time on my hands."

As Rin silently considered how she would balance a baby and a theater production, Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her waist and decided that he already resented the upcoming show. Once again it was getting in the way of his plans to lock Rin away with the baby in their safe and comfortable home so that nothing could ever harm or upset them. The little being in her body was making a wreck of his nerves and he'd be damned if he let another production get in his way.

But as the great taiyoukai looked down at his beautifully determined mate and she smiled up at him, he knew that he could not stop her from chasing the spotlight. As she grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together he allowed the smallest of smiles to grace his cold features and leaned down to lovingly kiss her forehead. Plays and musicals lasted only a fleeting few months, but his love for Rin would last forever.

 _Maybe it's not too late to interest her in writing…_ Sesshomaru thought, already picturing days spent in the study as the two of them worked quietly, enjoying the idea of her company. Sesshomaru eyed his mate. "Have you ever considered writing scripts, Rin?"

Blinking in surprise, Rin pondered the question. "No, that's never crossed my mind…" but he could already see her imagination running with the idea as a smile stretched brilliantly across her face.

Focusing back on her mate, Rin giggled and pulled him closer. "Very clever Sesshomaru. I know what game you're playing- the funny part is, it just might work."

The couple continued to walk down the street in comfortable silence, each imagining strikingly similar futures, as fate could have paired no one better.


End file.
